Field of the Invention
Embodiments of this disclosure relate to a display device.
Description of Related Art
Various types of display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices are currently in widespread use.
Such a display device includes a display panel, a back cover covering the backside of the display panel, and a printed circuit board (PCB) electrically connected to the display panel.
The display device includes a structure allowing the back cover covering the backside of the display panel to be fastened to the PCB.
In the related art, the portion of the back cover fastened to the PCB is thermally expanded and contracted, which may cause abnormalities in the screen, create vibrations or generate noise.
Static electricity may also form in a printed circuit board (PCB). In the related art, a circuit or signal line is commonly added for electrostatic discharge protection, which problematically complicates the design of the display device.